


The Pitter-Patter of Little Feet

by mage_989



Series: Que Sera Sera [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Spock and McCoy obtain an unexpected house guest.





	

Those in the United Federation of Planets often took great pride in their advancements. Of how they provided healthcare for their citizens, opportunities for everyone to achieve their potential, and went out among the stars in the name of peace. 

However, the universe was still filled with unsavory beings. Those passing things through regions without regard for rules and regulations, or those who simply didn’t care about other beings they deemed lesser than themselves. And so it was that a lonely hungry soul found their way to a covered porch to escape the rain one stormy San Francisco night, and McCoy nearly tripped over them as he checked to make sure the wind hadn’t knocked anything down.

He looked down and large green eyes stared up at him. Then placed their front paws up on his leg and meowed.

“Spock, we’re getting a pet!” He hollered and kept the door opened fully so he could coax the cat inside. 

Spock came into the entrance way just as McCoy closed the door, smiling at their new house guest.

“You always have had an affinity for trilling balls of fur,” Spock observed dryly.

“She came up on the porch I didn’t go looking for her. She chose us.” 

Spock watched as the cat calmly walked by them to begin exploring the living room.

“The creature is clearly socialized it must already have an owner.” 

“Oh, come on, Spock, she’s dehydrated and the fur around her paws is all scruffy. She’s been alone for a while.”

“Why are you so convinced the cat is female?”

McCoy shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

Spock knelt down to check properly, but an attempt at such close contact was too much and the cat backed away and ran under the couch.

“Well now you’ve done it! We could have just checked with a tricorder but no.”

McCoy ranted for a while, but eventually checking was squashed in favour of getting a litter box, food, a water dish, and other necessary items. 

Later Spock placed a bowl of food down near the couch trying to encourage the cat to come out. One paw coming out and dragging the bowl away was Spock’s reward for that effort and gave McCoy a good laugh. Spock raised an eyebrow at all that and went into the office to send out an alert that a cat had been found, on the off chance an owner might be located.

When all that was done they both checked under the couch one last time to see an empty food bowl and the cat curled up in the far corner fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb its rest they let the cat be and went to bed themselves.

***

It was late when McCoy and Spock were awoken by the feeling of a small weight jumping up on their bed. 

“Ah, look she got lonely,” McCoy said, reaching out to scratch the cat behind its ears.

“Leonard, we should not encourage such behaviour.”

“Oh, come on, Spock, she’s learning to trust us. This is important.”

The cat climbed in between them and sniffed Spock cautiously before licking his hand.

“Very well, but only for tonight.”

***

It seemed it was only for the night because the next morning their new housemate was gone. But McCoy shrugged it off and went to make coffee as Spock claimed the bathroom first. As breakfast was getting ready McCoy went into the living room intending to work on his gift for his upcoming grandchild, only to stop short when he saw it was missing. 

“Spock, where’s my knitting!”

“I presume right where you left it.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Well obviously it’s not or I wouldn’t be asking about it! Now come on, Spock, Joanna’s daughter is due in less than three weeks and I need to finish it!”

“I assure you, Leonard, I have not moved it.” 

“Well it didn’t just grow legs and walk away.”

“Leonard, I…I believe in this case it did.”

That wasn’t the response he’d expected and confused McCoy came into the bedroom to see Spock, still in his pyjamas, bent down in the closet, clearly looking at something in the back. 

McCoy looked in as well and found their wayward house guest lying on his knitting next to an old pair of slippers. She was using the half-knitted blanket for its intended purpose though as four tiny balls of fur clung to her midsection.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

McCoy smiled and nudged Spock in the ribs.

“Told you she was a girl.”

The End


End file.
